Tumbling Down
by darthelwig
Summary: Sanzo's walls are no match for Son Goku. Slash warning!


"Tumbling Down"

by darthelwig

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This one is rated T.

I do not own Saiyuki.

SLASH WARNING. No flames, cause you've been warned!

Sanzo's walls are no match for the force that is Son Goku.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Goku's hands….God, his hands….His lips….They were so hot on his skin, so hungry…

Sanzo's head tilted back to rest against the wall as Goku worked sensual magic on the sensitive skin of his throat. His eyes were heavy-lidded and half-closed, his lips slightly parted as he let the sensations the monkey was causing fill his senses.

Goku's hands buried themselves in Sanzo's hair, his fingers holding Sanzo close as he worshipped his flesh.

Genjyo Sanzo- high priest, mighty warrior and man of many talents- sat still against the hard wall, arms loose at his sides, body open and exposed. Goku knelt in front of him, his posture one of worshipful desire as he bent down to prostrate himself before the altar that was his love, his savior.

The boy who was called Kouryuu would never have imagined he could find himself in this position, would never have believed that he would one day find someone he would _want_ to let inside his many defenses- not since his master had died so violently. And yet…here he was, letting someone inside his own personal walls of stone. The cold prison he had locked his vulnerability away in was now being flooded with a light so bright and pure and_ hot_ that it burned away all of his misgivings and fears.

Goku sat back slightly and Sanzo lowered his head to look into the trusting face of his lover. For just a moment he saw himself reflected in Goku's golden eyes, and he almost flinched away from the turbulence he saw swirling in his own violet depths. Almost…but he was slowly finding in himself a strength more powerful than he had thought possible. It was the strength to finally _not_ fight, to_ let_ someone know his inner self, the injured young boy he had protected all this time. It was the strength to let this young man before him see the _true_ Genjyo Sanzo.

He had not known this kind of power existed. What enchantment had Goku cast over him to make this exposure possible? How had this innocent, annoying boy bypassed his many defenses to reach his inner heart?

He found he had no answers anymore, and strangely enough, he didn't mind. All that mattered in the world was that they could be here like this, together. He wished once again that he could finally lower his emotional shields and bare himself fully to Goku's loving gaze and tender care, but that was impossible, he knew. The barriers were too strong, had been in place for far too long. But, looking into Goku's eyes, he also knew that it didn't matter. Not to him. Goku was aware of his agonized struggle and accepted him anyway.

And perhaps _that_ was the truth of it. Goku accepted him for what he was _now,_ not who he had been so long ago. His past didn't matter in the monkey's eyes. Those glittering orbs had never been closed to Sanzo's heart.

The complete faith Goku had in him could easily have been the thing that kept them apart, as uneasy as Sanzo was with that kind of adoration, but somehow he found himself drawn to it. It was a balm to his tortured soul, giving him back some measure of faith in himself. He hadn't realized how much he needed that until he'd found it in Goku.

So now he found himself in a position he had thought he would hate…feeling such strong devotion to someone else. And if that devotion somehow made him weaker, he was prepared to deal with that. Accepting that as a part of himself was easier than trying to deny the love he was feeling and the desire that so desperately needed fulfilled.

But he had not yet been able to bring himself to physically initiate such an intimacy. His body could respond with a passion even hotter than Goku's, but he could not simply reach out and touch him. That failure had never hurt the monkey, though it easily could have. But Goku's faith in Sanzo's heart had let him see the truth behind that seemingly small thing, and his all too perceptive self had known what to do.

So Goku touched him. He ran his hands over Sanzo's responsive flesh, bringing immense pleasure with just a single stroke of his fingers. Sanzo's muscles quivered faintly beneath the onslaught, even as he was helpless to respond in kind. His eyes spoke volumes, though, clearly pleading for understanding, even forgiveness. And each time Goku answered with a kiss, his tongue coaxing a soft moan from Sanzo's throat. Their lovemaking had never been _normal_ in the conventional sense, but it was all either of them needed. It was _enough_.

"Sanzo," Goku murmured softly, trailing his lips lightly over Sanzo's mouth. Goku's light reached into the dark recesses of his soul, pouring love like water into the desert of his being.

And ever so slowly, Sanzo realized he could feel a crack begin to form in those cold walls around his soul. A sound almost like a choked gasp escaped him and Goku sat back, startled.

"Sanzo?" he whispered, eyes widened in alarm.

Sanzo reached up with trembling fingers to touch his face, confused when they came away damp. With agonizing slowness he recognized the wetness as tears…_his_ tears. He stared at Goku in shock as he realized he was crying. Little by little, a smile appeared on his tear-streaked face and it was the most beautiful thing Goku had ever seen.

For the first time ever, Sanzo reached towards Goku with shaky, yet determined fingers and touched the face of the monkey he had grown to love more than life itself. And bit by bit, his walls came tumbling down.


End file.
